The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to nuclear magnetic resonance imaging, and more particularly to the generation of contrast materials for use with nuclear magnetic resonance imaging technologies.
The nuclear magnetic properties of compositions, including those materials forming the body, have been utilized in the field of non-invasive imaging to provide both structural and functional information about the internal workings of the body. In particular, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy have both found used in the field of medical diagnostics and research. In general, such magnetic resonance imaging systems operate based on the interactions between one or more compositions of interest and various magnetic fields produced by an imaging system. For example, certain nuclear components, such as hydrogen nuclei in water molecules, have characteristic behaviors in response to the external magnetic fields generated by an MRI or NMR system. One response includes the spin of certain nuclear components in varying relations to one another. The precession of spins of such nuclear components can be influenced by manipulation of the magnetic fields to generate signals that are indicative of the responses and that can be detected, processed, and used to derive useful structural information (e.g., an image) and/or functional information (e.g., a composition or the metabolism of such a composition).
To enhance the signal generated by the magnetic resonance process, a polarized imaging agent can be administered to the subject undergoing imaging. Such polarized materials may have a short life span and are therefore produced at or near the imaging site for timely administration to the subject. However, the equipment used in the production of such polarized materials may be cumbersome and/or awkward to use, making the production process undesirably difficult.